The Dare and The Unsure
by yuri-kun
Summary: "Holy smokes, is he nearing to Rose Weasley? The Rose Weasley?" ,"He's going to give the flower to her!" ,"Why is he bending down to her chee- Oh crap. Is he gonna kiss her?". a slight peek! r&r.
1. Chapter 1

**eioo. yuri-kun here.**

**random fic. been bored.**

**anyways, the second part'll be coming pretty soon. maybe by tomorrow.**

**disclaimer. i ain't jk rowling. just a fan.**

**comment as u guys fave! constructive and even a bit of flames are well accepted**

**it's just one button away in makin my day, dudes and dudettes.**

**enjoy!**

**The Dare and the Unsure**

**Part 1: The Dare**

**Scorpius' Side**

"Uh, c'mon, Scorp. You're being a killjoy. Just answer the damned question, would you?" Albus Potter said insistently to his light blonde friend.

"No." Scorpius Malfoy flatly replied.

It was Potions Period and their teacher, Professor Matilda, hasn't arrived yet. Since they've been waiting for quite a time now, the boys had been playing this game to entertain themselves. But they weren't able to change players since Scorpius hasn't answered yet his inquiry.

"Man, you're becoming ridiculous. I was able to do the thing they dared that could cause me a whole detention for the rest of my life!" Albus lightly punched his friend's arm.

"You're the one being ridiculous, Al. I am not going to answer a very stupid question." Scorpius answered.

"Was the question stupid, Lysander?" Lorcan Scamander looked at his twin brother.

"No, it's wasn't, Lorcan." Lysander replied to his sibling.

"Anyways, it isn't that hard. I mean, you just gotta tell us the name of the girl you fa-" the dark haired boy said in an exhausted voice.

"Just tell us already the girl you fancy, Scorpius!" the twins chorused together.

"This is why I don't like playing truth or dare." the blonde haired boy warily said to himself.

"But you were the one who suggested playing this!" the three other players of the game incredulously exclaimed. They cannot believe that he's say something like that. Scorpius had been pushing them to play one of these.

"Yeah, but that was before you guys started asking me silly questions."

"That is the point of choosing tru-" Albus tried to put some sense into his head but he was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Would you guys shut it in there?" Rose Weasley hissed at the boys behind her.

"Were you eavesdropping on us, Weasley?" Malfoy immediately had a smirk on his face. He likes teasing the smart-aleck bushy haired girl.

"No, Malfoy, I was just disturbed by the noise you boys are making." It was evident that the four boys' voices were a bit loud. Others got used to the racket but not Rose. She was studying a really thick book about Hogwarts' History and she doesn't like to be disturbed during her precious reading sessions.

"Mind your own business, _Red_." He had an obvious emphasis on the word 'red' which made her flinch in irritation.

"How dare you call me by my nickname? We're not even close! How on Merlin's beard did you kno-" She menacingly closed her book shut and glared at him. Rose hates it when an outsider would call her by her family nickname.

"Yo, Rosie. Chill. I was the one who told him." Albus waved casually at his angry cousin.

"It was you, Al? You are supposed to be my cousin! You are supposed to be on my side, not…not… not on this ferret's side!" Weasley pointed threateningly at Malfoy.

"Who are you calling a ferret, weasel?" He cocked his right eyebrow in pure arrogance.

"Ferret." Rose immediately retorted him.

"Weasel." And that is the beginning of yet another episode of name-calling.

"Ferret."

"Weasel."

"Ferret."

"Weasel."

"Feasel!" The Scamander twins declared out of nowhere.

"Whoa. You guys can make one heck of a good chorus group." Potter laughed at his cousin's and friends' childishness. They still have catfights even though they're now 5th years.

"Hmph." Rose returned to her previously undisturbed position.

"Feasel, that's a cool name, don't you think, Lorcan?"

"Yes, it is Lysander. It's a nice name for Scropius' and Rose's baby someday."

"Who would want to be with that woman for the rest of his life?" Malfoy made it sound as if Rose was the worst girl you could ever be with.

"Well, a lot of guys are saying that Rose Weasley is the smartest girl of our year and one of the pretty ones." Lysander said a matter-of-factly.

"Yeah. In a recent poll we've done, tons of male species in their right mind would want to date her." Lorcan added to his brother's statement.

"How the hell were you two able to do such a thing?" Scorpius was surprised by his friends' capabilities.

"We were bored." Lorcan said dryly.

"And anyways, we are concerned of your future with Rose, Scorp." Lysander looked at him with a knowing face.

"Aren't we just the best of friends you could ever have?" Both twins said in a grand manner.

"Guys, can we stop talking about my cousin like that? It makes me wanna puke."

"Fine. Fine. Let's go back to the main topic Scorp, who is the girl you fancy?" The older twin asked.

"I'd prefer to do a dangerous dare than answer that stupid question."

"You are being a chicken, Malfoy. That was a very eas-" The younger twin begun to persist him but was cut short by Albus.

"If you're not going to answer it, Scorp. Then you gotta face a harder dare."

"I'm up to that challenge, Al."

"Oooh! A challenging challenge for Scorpius! Do you think he can do it, Lysander?"

"I have a feeling he cannot, Lorcan, since he was not even able to answer the que-"

"You guys underestimate me too much. What's your dare, Albus?"

"Well, if you're not going to tell us who is the girl you fancy, then…" Albus said slowly. He had his scheming face on. It was sometimes scary when he does that.

"Tell him already, Albus! Tell him already! The suspense is killing us." The twins held hands to create a more dramatic effect.

"…Then how about you give an object that resembles the girl you like and hand it to her. Also, kiss her on the cheek if you are really serious."

"That's a really difficult task, Al!" Lorcan said straight away as he finished talking.

"That's even harder than playing a prank on Professor Longbottom." The other twin supplied.

"Pfft. He can do it, right Scorp?" Potter looked confidently at his friend.

"S-sure." Scorpius stuttered in reply. His face was becoming a bit reddish.

"Then what are you waiting for? Do it already!" The green eyed boy pushed him lightly in the back.

"J-Just wait a minute. I- I am still thinking." It took him another 15 seconds to think before the twins expressed their impatience.

"We don't have all Potions Period, Scorp. Professor Matilda might arrive any second now."

"Yeah, Scorpius, we don't want to wait foreve-"

"Yes, yes. Don't get your wands twisted in a knot. I am on it already." Malfoy stood up and took out his wand. He muttered a spell or two then a lovely red rose appeared. And he made his way to accomplish the dare.

"Wai-wait. Is that a red rose?"Al pointed at the flower. He had a feeling that he knew already where this is going.

"Apparently it is." The twins answered sarcastically together.

"Why did he conjured up a red ros- WHAT ON DUMBLEDORE'S CLOAK IS HE DOING?" The three remaining boys watched breathlessly as their buddy was making his way to the girl he likes. It was like watching a romantic thriller movie.

"Holy smokes, is he nearing to Rose Weasley? The Rose Weasley?"

"He's going to give the flower to her?"

"Why is he bending down to her chee- Oh crap. Is he gonna kiss her?"

"Wha- HE JUST DID! He just kissed her square on her cheek!"

"I never thought I'd see the day when the Ferret falls in love with the Weasel."

"I must agree with you, Lorcan. This'd make one hell of a great love story. Al, mate, you okay?" Lysander looked concernedly at the whitish boy next to him.

"Wow. You're really pale, Albus. Did you stop breathing a while ago?" Lorcan pinched Albus' arm but he did not show signs of being pained.

"Al, deep breaths in, deep breaths out. Now, you see, it does really work." They started to instruct him how to compose his self again. The siblings were able to attend a Muggle Yoga Class when they were vacationing with their parents in India.

Potter followed the twins' instructions and he finally found his voice again though he was a bit squeaky. "Scorpius…Rose…Malfoy…Weasley…kiss…Ferret…Weasel…"

"Don't worry, Al. You're doing great. Just keep on breathing…"

"That's it, mate. You're doing better. Your color's all back now."

"I-I-I-"

"Just let it out, Al."

"Oh, look, here comes the future groom. Awesome work, my friend." Lysander congratulated Scorpius for an impressive job well done.

"Agreed, man. I am now worshipping you for your bravery." Lorcan took his hand and began shaking it rigorously.

"Quit i-" Malfoy was able to get his hand out of their reach in time.

When Albus finally came to his senses, he looked at Scorpius with goggled eyes and said incredulously. "I never thought we were going to be in-laws someday, Scorp!"

"Sh-shut up." The blonde haired boy was blushing furiously.

It seems that Potter wasn't able to see his friend's discomfort since he still kept on talking. "I never thought my dare could turn into a big confession!"

"Yeah, that was fun. Let's play some more truth or da-" As the twins began dancing around Scorpius like nymphs, their professor came in view by their door.

"Mr. Scamanders, Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter, settle yourselves please. Class is going to start now." Professor Matilda hurriedly got inside. Students were used to her tardiness since she was a part time assistant of the Hogwarts headmaster after all.

"Yes, Professor Matilda." The students shuffled back to their seats. Their potions master was a very strict woman during classes.

"Good." She replied and straightened out her things on her desk. Immediately afterwards, her complex lesson of the rare magical Egyptian cockroach as an elixir began.

"Psst. Scorp?" While their professor was lecturing, Albus slouched down in this seat and called for Scorpius attention.

"What?" Scorp responded in a low voice.

"Were you really serious about it?"

The light haired boy was taken aback. He instantly blushed a very dark shade of red.

As he saw his friend's reaction, Al smiled to him, reassured the reddening Scorpius and gave him a thumbs up. "I get your point."


	2. Chapter 2

**eioo. yuri-kun here.**

**a continuation. just like i promised. ;)**

**made this in 3 hours. wow. it's a record for me. :D**

**credit me for that, would you? lol **

**disclaimer. i don't have jk rowling's awesome magical powers.**

**comment as u guys fave. i beg u! **

**it's just one click away in making my day.**

**e n j o y!**

**The Dare and The Unsure**

**Part 2: The Unsure**

**Rose's Side**

"Rose Jennifer Weasley, spill me all the details or I swear I am going to tell Uncle Ronald." Roxanne Weasley exclaimed at her red haired cousin.

"I-it was nothing special, Rox. I-it's hardly even worth talking about. Don't tell my father though, he'll go mad and have a heart attack just like last Christmas." Rose responded her casually. She shuddered involuntarily as she remembered what happened last family get-together.

"Oh, yeah, Uncle Ron overacted because you wore a mini Santa outfit Rox made for you. Man. Our Weasley Christmas Reunion would never be the same again." Dominique Weasley said thoughtfully to herself.

They have just ended their fourth period subjects and the three cousins were making their way to the Great Hall for lunch.

"It's not my fault Dad banned us from dressing up during Christmas. It was Roxanne's fault! She was the one who made me wear that ultra short costume!" the bushy haired girl defended herself.

"Well, at least Scorpius loved it." their part veela cousin gushed at the girl beside her. The Malfoys' were annually invited to various Weasley Family Reunions.

"Gross! You're lying, Dom! He was teasing me to death because of it."

"Yeah, that might be the case but actually he was smiling happily as he was taunting you in that ou-" Dominique tried to persist the thought to her but was interrupted.

"Guys, can we go back to the original subject? What happened during Potions Period, Rosie? What were all the rumors about you and Scorpius dating already? Did he kiss you for real? Why didn't I witness that miracle?" their half tanned cousin declared dramatically. She tends to overreact to a lot of things just like her uncle.

"Because you were at Muggle Classes, Rox."

"Oh. You gotta point, Dom. Could you at least tell me what really happened?" Roxanne sadly replied.

"I-it's not really worth mentioning, Roxa-" Rose wanted to get away from this topic as far as she can but it was no use. Her cousins love to meddle with her life.

"Aww shucks! Rose here is just being shy. I'll gladly tell yah the whole thing, cuz."

"Thank Merlin you are reliable in these circumstances, Dominique!"

As Dominique was recalling life changing events during Potions Period, Rox became starry-eyed with each word. The red haired girl can't help but blush as her cousins continue to talk about it.

When she finally finished her story, the dark haired girl sighed in utter astonishment. "W-woah. Scorp's really something, isn't he Rosie?"

"W-whatever you say."

"Why are you being like that? The man just made his move on you! Scorpius Malfoy likes you! Aren't you happy for yourself? Many girls would do just about anything if they could get him to look at them once. But you, he even pecked you one the cheek! Aren't you just lucky?"Roxanne said disbelievingly to her. She cannot believe Rosie wasn't rejoicing over his obvious actions of affection.

"H-he likes me? The Scorpius Malfoy? The annoying ferret…NO, HE DOESN'T!" For a moment, the smart Weasley thought about Rox' acclaims but she immediately shook the thought off of head. She cursed herself for even saying it out loud.

"Yes, he does."

"Yeah, Rose. We know that you like him back even the both of you constantly bicker all the time." Dominique stated to her rationally.

"N-no I don't." Rose quickly retorted.

"Yes, you do." Dom dryly replied.

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do!"

"No, I don-"

It was quite often that the Weasley cousins would have a disagreement or two but someone is always there to cease the argument. This time, it was Roxanne. "Stop it you two. C'mon, Rose. Fess up already. Do you like him back? Cuz he seems to like you a whole lot."

"H-how sure are you?"

"The evidences are very clear, Rose! The red rose, the peck, what more do you need?" the part veela girl said incredulously to her.

"W-what if he was just pranking me?"

"That's impossible. Scorp isn't a liar and you know that. I wanna see the flower he gave you. Where is it?" Roxanne held out her hand to her.

"I-"

"Little Miss Sunshine burned it." Dom promptly stated.

"WHAT? Why would you do such a thing? How did he react?"

"He didn't see it. I burned it inside my bag." Rose let out a tired sigh.

"Don't go saying it indifferently! Why did you burn it?"

"Because it might be one of those best selling exploding red roses they advertise in Hogsmeade." James Potter, their older cousin, gave the three girls these roses that almost blew them up. The culprit laughed his head off until his parents grounded him for a month.

"You're being ridiculous!" the tanned girl shouted at her.

"That's what I told her." their blonde cousin said unenthusiastically.

"I had every right to do it. That man and I have been fighting for all our lives. Maybe he was out to get me at that time."

"You guys argue frequently but he would never hurt you, Rosie!" Roxanne had been partners with Scorpius for a project once; he was always acting normal with her. No hostility whatsoever as to what Rose claims.

"He isn't that type of guy who'd hurt a girl. He's really a gentleman, you know."

With Dom's remark, Rose tried to resist a mocking laughter. "A gentleman, you say. Pfft."

"Rose, we're serious here!"

"And so am I. Rox, can you and Dom stop talking about him? It's making my stomach churn."

"You're still in denial stage, Rosie. Sooner or later you'd really fall for him."

"Damn. I wanna see the emotion content in that rose." Rox eyed her cousin seriously as if she was the one to blame.

"Don't look at me like tha-"

"Can you really do that, Roxanne? That's pretty advanced magic." Dom was impressed. It wasn't everyday that you'd see Roxanne being serious with her magic studies.

"I have been practicing it for how many days now. My initial plan was to tap its emotion content if I could sense affection and love embedded in it. But I guess I couldn't do it now, right? Sigh. Well, there's still Scorpius' kiss. That surely means affection and love."

"I-I have a feeling it means nothing."

"How come?" the two girls asked together.

"Cuz I heard they were playing some truth or dare at the back." the smart Weasley simply shrugged as she said it.

"So you _were _eavesdropping on them, Rosie. Scorp was right." the dark haired girl smirked devilishly at her.

"N-no I wasn't. T-they were making a lot of noise, y-you know."

"Okay. So what else have you heard?" their cousin asked like she's a detective in a case to solve.

"N-nothing more I guess. Their voices were a bit unclear."

"How about you, Dom? Did you hear anything from them that is distinct?"

"I wasn't able to. Guess they've casted a spell that blurred their speeches out from other people. A typical thing to do for boys who are playing such a game. But I did hear some words from them."

"Good. What were they?" the tanned girl made sure that she'd listen to every detail. She wanted answers not more questions.

"I heard 'smartest girl', 'kiss' and 'resembles'. That's it. What do you think about this, Rox?"

"Hmm…What if Albus, Lysander and Lorcan dared Scorpius to kiss the smartest girl in our year and give an object that resembles her?" Roxanne had been rubbing her chin as she was contemplating.

"H-huh?" Rose was undeniably awakened in her trance of the likelihood that Scorpius might like her back after all. But as her cousins continued to discuss other reasons to his actions, she was slowly discouraged.

"Y-yeah. That's very sensible and logical."

"Wha-Wha-What do you guys mean?"

"It's very reasonable. Rose _is_ the smartest girl in our year. And a red rose obviously signify Rose. You are a genius, Roxanne!"

"Well, I can be a professional when solving love related mysteri- Are you okay, Rosie? Why are your eyes watery?"

Rose Weasley was completely crest-fallen. She knew it was just wishful thinking but she wasn't aware by how much she made herself believe it. She tried to hold back her tears but she failed. "I-I'm fine."

"Rose, are you tearing up?"

"N-no I'm not." The two girls halted their walking just to check if their cousin's okay.

"Oh, Rose. We're sorry. We just stated a possibility on why Scorpius kissed you and gave you the flower. It's also probable that he did it to you cuz he likes you. Oh, Rose. We were right. You really like him back, don't you?" Dominique hugged her fondly in comfort.

"Sh-shut up." Rosie buried her head on Dom's shoulder.

"Yup. You're definitely still on denial stage." Roxanne said knowingly to her. She lightly patted her head for consolation.

When the two girls broke off their embrace, the blonde girl beamed playfully at her cousins. "C'mon. Let's go to the Great Hall already. I'm starved."

"Y-you guys go first. I-I forgot something in the classroom." she stuttered and forced herself a tiny smile.

"You sure you'll be okay?"

"Y-yeah. You guys go ahead." Rose rubbed her eyes a bit and smiled feebly at them.

"Okay. Be careful on your way." Dom gave her one last hug before continuing to the Great Mess Hall.

"Don't worry, cuz, we'll save you some of your favorite sponge cakes." their tanned cousin stroked her arm.

"Thanks." Seeing that her cousins were far away from her, Rose sighed sadly to herself and retraced their steps back to their classroom to get the 'thing' she forgot. Honestly, she didn't forget anything. She just wanted to be away from them for a while. She doesn't want to give them the satisfaction and victory they already have. They were right. She likes Scorpius Malfoy and it sickens her that his kiss was just a petty dare. He kissed her because she was the 'smartest girl in their year' not because he truly likes her.

When she was almost halfway back to their room, she felt a bit limp and angry at the same time. Because of her very overwhelming emotions, she can't help but scream and blame someone else for her stupidity. "Curse you, Malfoy!"

"Look out!" a familiar male voice shouted. She saw dashes of green slug, blonde hair and before she knew it she was pinned firmly on the wall. A boy was two inches away from her. He used his body as a shield for hers. Rose closed her eyes tightly as she felt his sensational warmth.

"You okay, Weasley?"Her eyes darted open as she heard her nemesis' tone. His face was relieved as he saw her eyes blink many times in disbelief.

"S-S-Scorpius!" Rose stuttered his name in a very shaky voice. She looked over his shoulder and saw a half emptied cauldron with green slug. _Lethal_ green slug. Slight contact with it can burn you. The cauldron must've tipped over the flight of stairs.

"Am asking if you're okay, weasel." Scorpius asked her again.

"Ferret!" she snapped him the usual insult. Her eyes directed on the tip of his cloak and pointed at it. It was burnt. The slug must've burned his cloak. "I-I'm fine. Y-your c-cloak."

He swiftly looked at where she was pointing and shrugged. "Nah. It's okay. I can always buy another one."

"B-but…A-are you sure?"

"Wow. You're stuttering uncontrollably, Weasley. Were you enchanted by my heavenly looks?" Scorpius looked at her haughtily. They still remained in that awkward position.

"S-shut up! That's not crucial right now. Who or what on earth transferred that cauldron on the top stair?" She told him to distract his arrogant talks.

"Probably Peeves III. He's been doing that cuz his bored."Peeves III is an ancestor of the original Peeves. This poltergeist is as menacingly mischievous as his ancestor.

Rose was still looking dismayed at his garment. As Scorpius saw her worried expression, he cupped her face to gaze at him in the eye. "Look at me, Weasley. See, I'm fine. The most important thing is that you were unharmed."

"Th-thanks." Rose reddened a bit as she was staring right into his lovely gray orbs.

"Sure. But whenever something like this happens, I won't be there anymore to rescue you."

"You're making it sound as if I can't take care of mysel-" She right away retorted him but was cut short by his swift lips. His lips were soft and she wholly liked it. They were lip locked for quite a while when Scorpius broke it off.

"Just kidding. Call me whenever you need help. I'll see you at Charms Period, Red." He smiled reassuringly at her and gestured his goodbye. She witnessed his quick hand work with his wand. The blonde boy cleaned up the dangerous green slug on the floor with one wave of his wand.

Rose was shocked by the sudden events that happened. She touched her lips and tried to remember the taste of his. The smart Weasley felt hot and smiled dreamily at herself. "Y-yeah right."

It was probably a routine for Scorpius now to always confuse her with his actions. And as usual, Rose was unsure of her feelings of hate and love for him.

-End-


End file.
